Bowser Junior's Fruit
Bowser Junior's Fruit is the 107th NN1121 Movie.It was published on YouTube on August 18, 2015. Plot Beginning: Toad begins the Episode with him getting ready to sleep, as it was 21:30, and he was tired. But Junior has the nerve to appear in Toad's point of view, demanding something unhealthy to eat; when Junior mentioned this, Toad starts to snap by telling Junior that he should have eaten at 18:30 with the rest of the family, and Junior said that he did not want to eat the healthier dinner because he knew it would ruin his lifestyle; Toad then says that they are going to solve this problem by offering him something healthy as was late at night. Junior says that he wants something unhealthy, but since Toad cannot put up with Junior's request anymore, he forces him to either have an apple, orange, or anything that is healthy, or make him (Junior) cook something for himself; Toad made dinner that day, except Junior did not want to eat any bit of it, as Bowser forced him (Toad) to make lasagna; Junior answers back because he did not want to eat anything healthier because he knew it was it would ruin his lifestyle, which enrages Toad into saying that nothing taste horrible unless Junior tries it for once, besides anything unhealthy, with Toad claiming that Junior weighs more than the average weight of children. ---- The Talk... As Toad walks to the light-switch, Junior teleports into Toad's point of view once again, causing Toad to get really annoyed by telling Junior that he isn't fixing any meal, but Junior needs something to eat because he was starving; Toad says that Junior was irresponsible for not eating any dinner because he (Junior) was watching TV, and did not ask what he, and the rest of the family were having, with Toad saying that he is not always going to listen to Junior all the time. Junior says that he really needs something, but Toad is going to solve this hunger problem because Bowser said that when the sky turns dark, Junior must eat fruit, whether he likes it, or not, as it was 21:34. Toad agreed with Bowser's decision on that, and drags Junior to the dining room table, where Toad will give him fruit; Toad says that Junior must either eat the fruit, or suffer through an embarrassing beatdown by Bowser since he did not eat dinner. Despite Junior's protests, Toad says that Junior was still iresponsible for not eating anything healthy. ---- Eat your Fruit, Junior! With Toad going to the kitchen in a grumpy mood, he grabs a plate, puts an apple, and orange on the plate, and gives it to Junior; when Junior receives the fruit, he protests into not eating it, as it would ruin him, but Toad reminds him what Bowser had already told Junior. Junior has to eat the fruit with, and only with his mouth, while Toad watches Sam and Cat, and goes to sleep; Toad tells Junior that he will get Bowser to beat Junior up if he (Junior) does not eat eat the stem of the apple, drink the orange juice out of the apple, and eat the peel it within 1 minute ---- Hiding time! Junior sneakly hides the fruit under his chair, but Toad, being smart, manages to get him (Junior) busted on the first try. Toad reminds Junior again of what Bowser will do if he (Junior) doesn't eat the fruit. ---- Let's try that again. After Toad busted Junior, he (Junior) decides to hide the fruit somewhere Junior will not find it, the kitchen. Toad almost fell for Junior, but he busts him (Junior) again, leading to Toad shortening the time that Junior has to eat his fruit to 30 seconds; this time, Toad will watch Junior eat his fruit, and Toad reminds Junior for a third time what Bowser will do to him (Junior) if he does not eat his fruit in 30 seconds. ---- Third time's a charm! Junior had gotten so annoyed at Toad's orders - he successfully manages to throw him, with Junior hiding the fruit in a bowl, where Toad will think it the fruit is fake. Toad manages to return where Junior is sitting, with him being shocked to see where the fruit could be; Toad checks where he (Junior) put the fruit again, and he (Toad), once again, busts Junior for a third time, and tells Junior that he (Junior) must eat the fruit immediately, with Junior trying to talk himself out of eating it, and Toad telling him to shut up all together; while Toad mouths what Junior must do, he reminds Junior for one last time what Bowser will do to Junior if he doesn't eat the fruit, or throws Toad. ---- Finally, he "ate" the fruit... After Toad tells Junior to eat the fruit for a fourth time, Junior "ate" it, but what he actually done was dump the apple, and orange out into a trash can. Junior pleads Toad for something to eat, but since Junior was being so selfish, threw Toad many times, and hid the fruit in several places, he didn't deserve it, with Toad getting all happy, and excited that Junior finally listened, but when Toad noticed the trash can, he yells at Junior, meaning that he (Junior) is really going to be finished now! ---- Trivia: TBA... Category:NN1121 Movies Category:Movies with Junior as the main protagonist Category:Movies with Toad as the main antagonist